youtube_lyricsfandomcom-20200214-history
KZGTSRSGIVCVC2CEN4
(0:03.6) Now in Vienna (0:05.6) there's ten (0:07.0) pretty women (0:08.3) (0:09.6) There's a shoulder (0:10.8) where Death comes to cry (0:13.4) (0:14.8) There's a lobby (0:15.8) with nine hundred windows (0:19.0) (0:19.6) There's a tree (0:21.0) where the doves go to die (0:23.7) (0:24.6) There's a piece that was torn (0:27.3) from the morning (0:28.7) (0:29.9) And it hangs (0:31.3) in the Gallery of Frost (0:34.0) (0:35.2) Ay (0:36.6) (0:37.1) Ay, Ay, Ay (0:39.2) Take this waltz, (0:41.7) take this waltz (0:43.9) Take this waltz with the clamp on it's jaws (0:49.4) (0:54.6) Oh I want you (0:56.6) I want you (0:57.8) I want you (0:59.4) (1:00.0) On a chair with a dead magazine (1:04.4) (1:05.1) In the cave at the tip of the lily (1:09.3) (1:09.9) In some hallway (1:11.7) where love's never been (1:14.3) (1:15.5) On a bed (1:16.7) where the moon has been sweating (1:19.6) (1:20.1) In a cry (1:21.6) filled with footsteps and sand (1:24.4) (1:26.0) Ay (1:26.8) (1:27.7) Ay, Ay, Ay (1:29.5) (1:30.0) Take this waltz, (1:32.3) take this waltz (1:34.9) Take its broken waist in your hand (1:35.4) (1:45.6) This waltz (1:47.2) this waltz (1:48.3) this waltz (1:49.6) this waltz (1:50.8) With it's very own breath (1:53.5) of brandy and Death (1:55.9) (1:56.3) Dragging it's tail in the sea (2:00.0) (2:03.1) There's a concert hall in Vienna (2:07.7) (2:08.5) Where your mouth (2:10.0) had a thousand reviews (2:13.0) There's a bar (2:14.9) where the boys (2:16.0) have stopped talking (2:18.0) (2:18.5) They've been sentenced to death (2:21.0) by the blues (2:23.2) Ah, but who is it climbs (2:26.5) to your picture (2:28.2) (2:28.9) With a garland (2:30.2) of freshly cut tears? (2:33.4) (2:34.3) Ay, (2:36.1) Ay, Ay, Ay (2:38.4) Take this waltz, (2:40.8) take this waltz (2:43.6) Take this waltz it's been dying for years (2:48.9) (2:54.1) There's an attic (2:55.8) where children are playing (2:58.5) (2:59.7) Where I've got to lie down (3:02.1) with you soon (3:03.6) (3:04.3) In a dream of Hungarian lanterns (3:09.2) In the mist of some sweet afternoon (3:14.0) (3:14.5) And I'll see what (3:16.1) you've chained to your sorrow (3:18.7) (3:19.7) All your sheep (3:20.9) and your lilies of snow (3:23.6) (3:25.1) Ay (3:26.5) (3:26.8) Ay, Ay, Ay (3:29.2) Take this waltz, (3:31.3) take this waltz (3:34.0) With its "I'll never forget you, you know!" (3:38.9) (3:44.9) This waltz, this waltz, (3:47.6) this waltz, this waltz ... (3:50.0) With its very own breath (3:52.7) of brandy and death (3:55.3) Dragging its tail in the sea (3:59.5) (4:02.2) And I'll dance with you in Vienna (4:06.9) (4:07.5) I'll be wearing a river's disguise (4:12.0) (4:12.9) The hyacinth wild on my shoulder (4:17.0) (4:17.7) My mouth on the dew of your thighs (4:22.7) And I'll bury my soul (4:25.2) (4:25.6) in a scrapbook (4:26.9) (4:28.0) With the photographs there (4:29.7) (4:30.2) and the moss (4:31.5) (4:32.7) And I'll yield (4:34.3) to the flood of your beauty (4:37.3) (4:37.8) My cheap violin and my cross (4:42.8) And you'll carry me down on your dancing (4:47.5) (4:48.1) To the pools (4:49.7) that you lift on your wrist (4:52.4) (4:53.0) Oh my love (4:54.8) (4:55.3) Oh my love (4:57.6) Take this waltz, (5:00.2) take this waltz (5:02.9) (5:03.4) It's yours now. (5:08.0) It's all that there is (5:07.5) (5:44.4) (Ay) (5:46.1) (5:46.3) (Ay, Ay, Ay) (5:49.2)